halofandomcom-20200222-history
M7S Caseless Submachine Gun
The M7S Submachine Gun'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3smg or the '''Suppressed SMG, is a United Nations Space Command infantry weapons. Design Details ''-era SMG barrel.]] The M7S is a variant of the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. Although the M7 is primarily issued to vehicle crews, the M7S is a favorite of commando teams. Sustained fire tends to cause the muzzle to “walk” upwards as recoil compounds. It is a good weapon for stealth and hit-and-run missions. Changes from Standard M7 *The M7S is equipped with a SS/M 49 sound suppressor. *The M7S is equipped with a muzzle flash suppressor. *The M7S is equipped with a reflex sight that uses a miniature reticule, making it more effective in dark areas and general close quarters combat. *Similar to the Shotgun, a flashlight is attached under the suppressor off to the bottom left side of the barrel, but it is not usable. *The magazine capacity has been reduced from 60 rounds to 48.http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx *The M7S can be fired while zoomed-in. The smart-link scope displays the sight image on the user's HUD (not the reflex sight). *It is more accurate at long ranges. *It deals slightly less damage. Trivia Miscellaneous *This is the signature weapon of the protagonist of Halo 3: ODST, the Rookie.Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer *This is the starting weapon in most Halo 3: ODST Firefight levels except for Windward, where you start with a Sniper Rifle instead. *The Halo 3: ODST handbook states that the M7S is "a sound-suppressed variant of the M7 rifle." This could be a careless mistake, as submachine guns are not rifles. However, the handbook could be referring to the M7's rifled barrel. *The M7S is the first fully-automatic weapon in the Halo series to have a usable scope. *The M7S is the first scoped weapon that is not headshot-capable. The second is the Focus Rifle in Halo: Reach. Featured *The M7S can be seen in the gallery section of the Halo Graphic Novel.Halo Graphic Novel page 103 *In Halo: First Strike, John-117 carries two M7S SMGs.Halo: First Strike Chapter 32, Page 300 *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and his squad of Marines were equipped with M7S's during a raid of an Insurrectionist factory in the prologue of the book. *The M7S SMG first appeared in Halo 2 PC as an Easter egg on the Bungie-made map Example. The map's description is "This is just a small example of what you can do as a Halo 2 cartographer!" *In Halo: Helljumper, numerous ODSTs wield the M7S. Gallery File:SMG Concept.jpg|An early render of the M7S before final product. File:Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-04.jpg|Another side view of the model. File:Silencedsmg.PNG|The suppressed SMG as it appears in Halo 2 Vista. Note the absence of a red dot sight and a flashlight. File:H3DOST_M7S.jpg|The M7S, as it appears in Halo 3: ODST. File:H3ODST Campaign 1stPersonVISR02.jpg|The M7S in VISR Mode. File:Halo3 ODST-Rookie.jpg|A better view of the Rookie wielding an M7S. Appearances Sources Related Pages *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun Category:UNSC Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 2